A Found Purpose
by deanwinchester96
Summary: A 14 year old girl, Jennifer, becomes a hunter with Sam and Dean. The story is set shortly after the brothers know about Chuck. Jennifer has read the books many times and already knows alot about hunting. There might even be some romance.


'My name is Jennifer. I've been on a road trip with my two brothers for a while now. I think it's time I find a place to live my life. This includes finding a job. Not just any job, a job that I'll love doing.'

I repeated this in my head for a little over an hour trying to remember every bit of it. One screw up and the whole job opportunity could all be out the window. I needed this. I needed a break from hunting. I needed a break from 'the life'. I need to make honest money. Have an honest identity. Unfortunately, the identity part is, I guess the best word for it is 'unachievable'. I've broken the law as many times as the Winchester boys. Meaning, I'm in the FBI's database and I can't use my real name without getting found.

I didn't like the idea of breaking the law at first, but when I realized it meant saving people I had to do it. Hunting isn't a job that makes you a butt load of cash. Most of the time, you're broke and living off of credit card scams. Credit cards aren't the only way to have money though. There's poker and pool. With those, however, you usually loose some money before you get good at making money.

Everyone got into hunting somehow or another. I guess I should start there, shouldn't I?

As I was tossing and turning in my bed at one in the morning I heard glass breaking. Every window in the house was suddenly flying towards the floor. I saw a friend of mine, Spencer, landing in the middle of my bedroom. While he turned around I sat up in bed. "Spencer?" I asked turning on the lamp beside me.

"Not at the moment." he answered in a voice that sounded like him but wasn't. His eyes rolled back to show the awful black ones behind them.

"What the-" was all I could choke out.

"You see, I'm bored and I had to do my job so I thought, I might as well make it fun," he laughed out.

"Job?"

"To kill you. Well, after I get the knife anyway. I thought what better way to do it than have the boy who loves you, kill you. So, I went and found Spencer here. I crawled inside him, called my soldiers, as I believe you would call them, and came right over. You see, I want Spencer to feel your blood running down his hands when I rip your heart out of your chest. I'm determined to have fun with this job." he said with an awful grin.

"Um, before you kill me I gotta ask, what's your name?" I asked with a smart-ass tone.

"Vincent. I already know yours so now we're even, Jennifer," he said smirking, "Now, let's not keep your family waiting any longer."

"What?"

"You didn't think I came alone did you? Do I look stupid to you? Believe me, I know about your mommy and daddy and even big sis. They're in the same position you are. About to be slaughtered like the stupid, petty, animals that you are," he said with disgust in his voice.

"Okay, if we're such 'animals' what are you?" I answered trying not to show my fear.

"Oh, Jennifer, you already know, don't you? I'll give you a hint. It starts with 'D' and ends with 'N'. Any guesses?"

"Demon? Demons are real?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and so is everything else you read in those stupid books. Sam and Dean are real too. Now how about we go to the living room," he said reaching for my arm.

"How about not," I responded slapping his hand away, which wasn't easy. I didn't know how strong a demon would be.

"You little brat!" Vincent yelled angrily while jumping in my direction.

"I gotta ask, what is it you want exactly, other than to kill us, what did we ever do to you?" I asked trying to hide my fear while I got away from him again. I had forgotten about the broken glass and I got cuts all over my arms and legs.

"The knife! We must get the knife! We must kill you because you know too much. You specifically. Your family is just a precaution."

"They hate the 'Supernatural' books. They tell me to shut up every time I try to talk about it!" I argued.

"Exactly, you talk about it. Meaning they know something!" he pointed out while getting his arms around my torso after about five minutes of trying to grab me.

"Okay, so back to the knife. What's so special about it? What kind is it anyway?"

"It's a very old Bowie knife. It's very important to my father. He won't tell us why. He just says its dangerous." he answered.

"Well, I'm afraid you're looking in the wrong place, the only knives we've got around here are pocket knives and switchblades. Well, and the very common kitchen knife." I said not as worried now. I was hoping they might just leave us alone if we didn't have what they wanted. I was wrong.

"Oh, yeah, okay, we'll just leave then. Do you think I am an idiot! I know for a fact that you have this knife. Perhaps not you, but a family member does. He has lost it; however, you've seen it before. You know where it's at. I want you to tell me. Now!" he demanded while shaking me and dragging me into the next room.

"I can't tell you something I don't know. Unless you want a lie," I said trying to stay calm. He could've squeezed the life out of my right then and there if he wanted to. He needed my help though. I didn't know what he was talking about though. I had never seen a knife other than my own and my sisters.

Well, there was that one knife out in the barn. It was my dads, but there is no way he lost it. He wouldn't even let me touch it. He said it was a very important knife and he had to keep it safe. Maybe that is the knife. Okay, so, what if I have seen it? What if I do know where it is? I'm not going to give it to them. There has to be a reason why they want it.

Right as I was mentally debating why they would want a knife like my dads, "Why don't we give you a little motivation. How about this? Monica, darling, kill the bitch." Vincent said pointing to my mom. He grabbed my shoulders tightly and forced me to watch as Monica ripped open my mom's chest and tore out her still slowly beating heart. She threw it on the floor and stepped on it with her high heeled leather boot. I screamed but someone's hand was firmly covering my mouth as well as the rest of my family's.

"Where is it or the rest of your family will suffer from the same fate!" he stated in a booming voice.

"I can't tell you something I don't know so please let them go!" I lied. I wasn't going to give them the knife. I knew they wouldn't let my family go. The knife wasn't the only reason they were going to kill us, they thought we knew too much. We were all dead regardless.

"Search the house! Maybe we won't need her to tell us after all," Vincent demanded to the others. While waiting for them to return he decided to try and 'convince' me to tell him one more time. He punched my jaw until I was bleeding, but only slightly.

They had found my sisters switchblade when they came back. He asked if they had found any other knifes and they said no. He turned around and hit my face a few more times. After I still refused to tell him he smirked and said, "Okay, we always have another family member. Krista, I want you to take this switchblade and slit dear Laura's throat, slowly, let her taste her own blood. That won't be a problem will it?" he asked her.

"No sir. This should be fun," she responded. She took a handful of my sisters' hair in her hand and began cutting a slow line right below Laura's right ear to her left. When Laura had quit moving completely she went on and twisted her head off her shoulders.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled at Vincent mostly, but it was more toward all of them. When I yelled they laughed.

"Ready to tell us yet?" Vincent asked still grinning awfully.

"Killing my family just made me not want to tell you more. Real smart move there, huh?" I said, not being able to resist. I'm a smart-ass, especially at the worst of times.

"Well then, we'll just go on and kill dear ole dad here then get started on you. Hell we've got all night and no ones going to stop us. We can tear this place apart nail from nail until we find it, but we _will_ find it." Vincent said laughing and looking around the room.

"Why would you kill him? It's his knife," I said. I didn't care about my dad much, but regardless of how much I didn't like him he didn't deserve to die like this. A demon, named Charles I believe, jammed his hand straight through my dads left side.

Right then, the front door came busting down making all the demons turn. I crawled toward my dad.

"Winchester! You've got no business here. I'm simply following orders," Vincent said. They all seemed scared of the handsome man in a leather jacket and jeans holding up a gun. In behind him stood a very tall man in a light brown jacket.

"Okay, so you know who we are. I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage. You know me, but I don't know you," the man in the leather jacket said.

"Dean Winchester wants to know who I am. I don't know if I should feel like a bad ass or a dumb ass, since you don't already know. Sam do you know?" he looked at Sam and Dean then let out a slight chuckle, "No? Well, at the moment, my name is Spencer I suppose. My friends tend to call me Vincent though."

Dean shot every demon in the room except Vincent. When I looked back at Dean the man behind him was gone. I noticed and I'm sure Dean had as well, but Vincent didn't seem aware. "So did you get more bullets for the Colt? Let me guess Ruby? Yeah, that little bitch always was a pain in my ass."

"Yeah, she was pain in my ass too. I didn't like her much. Except for this gun and that knife," he said and pointed to Sam who stood behind Vincent. He had come in through the back door. Vincent froze when he realized what had happened. "So, you know what's going to happen now? You're going to get your stupid ass out of that boy or I shoot while Sam stabs. Okay?" Dean said with a smirk. When he finished his sentence Vincent looked back and forth between Sam and Dean and leaned his head back. When he opened his mouth a stream of black smoke came out and Spencer collapsed on the floor.

"In the barn, under the counter, by the door. Hurry before more come," where my dads' last words while he choked out a few last breaths.

"Barn?" Sam asked. I pointed out where it was and he went in the direction. Dean had put Spencer on the coach.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"As long as his body is, technically, okay, then yeah, he'll be fine. A lifetime of therapy ahead, but other than that he'll live," Dean said putting his gun in a duffle bag. "Got any salt? I'm running low."

"Yeah, I'll go get it." I said turning around going towards the kitchen, chewing my nails. When I came back Dean was standing above my mom. I handed him the salt and said, "What are we going to do?" That seemed to surprise him.

"We?"

"I'm not staying here. Surely the cops have been called by now and since I'm the only one left alive; they'll probably think I killed them all. After all, they aren't too smart sometimes." I said which seemed to surprise him more.

"Crap, crap, crap! You're probably right cops are probably on their way and if they have any reason to think I'm involved the FBI will be here too. What's a way out of here for me? Sam can meet up with me somewhere with the car."

"You two aren't leaving me here. Spencer either. We're going with you."

"The hell you are! You don't know how bad it is out there," he said still surprised.

"Dean, we can't stay here. What if some other demons find us. We need to know a few things and you need a way out of here. You let us come or you don't have a way out of here that will avoid police," I said crossing my arms.

"Fine get a bag of clothes or whatever, and quick I'll get him in the car and tell Sam. Hurry, they'll be here in no time." he said already out the door with Spencer's arm around his shoulders. I ran to my closet where I had a bag always packed in case of an emergency. I grabbed my purse threw a few other things in it and grabbed a pair of boots I always wore. I was outside and beside their car in no time.

"Okay, Dean you see that road up there?" I said pointing up a tree covered hill. When he nodded his head I said, "Run there. We'll be there soon. Stay off in the trees a little bit until we get there." Before I could finish he took of walking. Sam opened the trunk so I could throw my stuff in. We jumped in the car and took off down the driveway. When we reached the road Sam asked, "Which way?" and looked at me with worried eyes because we both heard the sirens approaching on our right.

"Left; and keep driving it's a while until the next turn." As he drove over the next hill we saw red and blue light flashing behind us pulling into the driveway we had just emerged from. "You and Dean have cell phones, right?" I asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah," he said and handed me his phone. "Why?"

"I use to have this exact phone. It's not very good for texting so I got a new one. I'm going to text Dean and tell him we're on our way, and tell him to call you when he gets to the road," I told Sam who kept glancing over at what I was doing.

"Oh, okay. So, how do we get to him exactly?"

"Well, I forgot the short cut so we're going to go the longer way around. Which isn't a lot longer, but he will be able to get there before we do, most likely anyway." I said looking in the direction he would be heading. As we came to the end of the road Sam looked at me. "Left." I said.

"Keep going straight or turn?" Sam asked when we came to a fork in the road.

"Straight." I said looking in the backseat at Spencer lying across the white seats.

"So, I have a question for you. It's been bothering me all night. How old are you, anyway?

"I'm fourteen. Spencer's fifteen though," I answered, "I have to ask you, did you get the knife?" I asked. I had completely forgotten about the last hour until I looked back at Spencer.

"Yeah, I got it, but if the demons had of found it they wouldn't have been able to get it. Did your dad ever tell you about that barn?"

"What do you mean?"

"He must have been a hunter. There was devil traps at the doors, and salt surrounding the entire thing. Then there were engravings on the bottom of the counter that the knife was attached to. He built the barn to protect the knife." Sam said as we came to another stop sign. "Which way?"

"Left again. He never told me that. I wonder when he quit hunting." I said remembering things my dad had said to me.

"Well from what the barn looks like, probably about 12 years ago, but once you become a hunter you never really quit. The supernatural won't allow it." he said as we came to another fork in the road. I pointed to the road on the left when Sam's phone rang with Dean's name on the screen.

I answered it and told him we were almost there. He told us to hurry because he didn't like waiting with police so close. I told him hold on just a minute and we'd be there. We hung up and I told Sam to take another left because we were at the end of the road.

"Drive fast. He's there but the cops aren't far behind him I'm sure." I said looking down at his phone again before sliding it back into his jacket pocket. When it was time to turn onto the road Dean was on I told Sam. He drove slowly down the road so we could find Dean.

Dean came out from the trees beside the car and we stopped. I jumped to the backseat moving Spencer over while he got into the passengers seat. "Okay, now get us out of here. Preferably near a bar," Dean said, "I need a drink, it's hot around here."

"It's July what do you expect?" I said laughing, "Turn around in the next driveway." When we did I told Sam to go back to the highway.

"So, which way's a bar?" Dean asked looking left and right.

"Right and keep going straight it's about a 30 minute drive." I answered with a grin.

"Great, 30 more minutes before I can get the dryness from my throat." Dean said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't have whiskey or anything, but I got a bottle of water will that work for the next 30 minutes?" I asked.

"Anything will help right about now," he said as I handed him the bottle, "Thanks. By the way, the way Sam drives it'll probably be about a ten minute drive" he said smiling.

"You're welcome," I said, "I see what you mean, Sam, its right up here." I said.

"Here?" he asked and pointed to a little tavern on the side of the road.

"Yeah, pull in here."

"Have you been here or something?" Dean asked looking back at me again.

"Yeah, and I'm not staying out here by myself. Just so you know." I said with a little concern.

"Why not? It's just a bar." Dean said looking at it quizzically.

"That," I said pointing, "Dean Winchester, is not 'just a bar' that bar is the Black Cat. People have been known for getting stabbed in there. I suggest not staying for a drink just buy something and get out of there quick." I told them both.

"This is the best bar you knew of?" Dean asked looking at it again.

"You never asked where a safe bar is. You just said bar and here's a bar. Besides the only other bars I know of are back past the police. I'm surprised we've made it this far." I said leaning back against the seat.

"Dean, she's right. We need to get out of here as fast as possible before more cops see the car. Even if it wasn't a bar where people get stabbed we would still need to hurry." Sam agreed.

"Is one night off from all this too much to ask? Apparently. Fine, give me five minutes."

As Dean got out of the car and hurried toward the door Sam and I sat in silence. Spencer was still unconscious. "Have you ever been farther down this road?" he asked.

"Sorry, not that I remember." I admitted. "What did you do with the knife?" I asked.

"Here." he said handing me the knife he had just pulled out from under the seat, "Just don't hold it up to high. People might see it. People would freak out and a demon would take it first chance they get." he warned.

"Okay, I just want to see it. I've only seen it once and that was years ago. I want to see what my family was killed for." I said sadly.

"Yeah, about that you don't seem that messed up about it. Most people would be pretty torn up after watching their family die. You seem, almost okay with it." Sam said questioningly.

"I wasn't really close to my family. I usually turned to music or my favorite books for everything." I said looking away.

"Really, music I understand, but what are your favorite books?" Sam asked shocked.

"Um, the Supernatural books." when I said it, I looked and saw him roll his eyes.

"So, you know who we are? That's why you wanted to come with us isn't it?" when he sounded aggravated I took out my hunter's journal and handed it to him.

"Check my work. What did I get right, what did I get wrong?" I said pointing to the journal. He looked down at it and grinned when he saw a tribal cross on the cover. He opened it and began flipping through the pages skimming each page. When we saw Dean come out with an armload I opened my door and went to help him.

Once back in the car Sam handed the journal back to me and said, "Everything is right for the most part so far. You're missing a lot though."

"Missing a lot on what?" Dean asked before I could say anything.

"Guess what her favorite books are. The Supernatural books." Sam answered in an agitated tone.

"Well, that's just great. Thanks so much Chuck." Dean said to no one in particular. I couldn't help but do two things. One was smile just a little at his reaction and the second was feeling my stomach sink.

"So, if you know about demons why didn't you use salt or anything?" Sam turned to ask.

"I'm one person that knew. There were at least seven demons. How was I suppose to fight them all off?" I said slightly offended.

"True. Okay, so I even got you something. It doesn't have a lot of alcohol in it but enough to calm some nerves I suppose." Dean said as he handed me some bottle of purplish liquid. Since Sam had started the car and was down the road from the security lights it was to dark to read the name of the drink.

"Is sleepy head ever going to wake up back there?" Dean asked looking over his shoulder.

"I don't know." I said looking at Spencer sadly. I wonder what he's going to say when he does wake up.

"You know maybe we should take him back to his house or somewhere. I mean, he doesn't exactly know we took him with us. What's he going to think when he wakes up?" Dean asked making my thoughts aloud. As Dean said that Spencer moved slightly then slowly began to opened his eyes…


End file.
